


Whoops

by Anxity, orphan_account



Category: Heroic (au), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, This story includes depictions of self harm and suicide attempts, no hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxity/pseuds/Anxity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Flug has been way over working him self so what happens when he starts hallucinating and it's not helping his self confidence or his look On how everyone sees him on the other hand black hat has been hallucinating because well he's black hat it has been





	Whoops

Dr. Slug was practically breathing down white hats back he was always curious what **_it_**  was doing  he soon figured out _**it**_  was going to try to bring black hat and Dr. Flug in to a relationship with in seconds Dr. Slug was Cackling as any villain would when thanking up a plan a marvelous plan this could be fun 

___________________________

sorry if my story sucks but please don't  Vocalize it I have attempted to make a story before but always stopped if you like this sorry it's short I just had to explain the so called "hallucinations" other chapters will be longer I promise and I will  **try**

To keep A schedule


End file.
